A Russian, Two Adelies, And A Three-Tasking Penguin
by Nibroischuro
Summary: How we, the three CPFW people introduce our characters. In here you'll meet an agent, two Adelie brothers, and a penguin with multiple jobs. Read and enjoy, And T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1:Change

**Hello! I am author ARB, from the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Three users including me use this account! And yes, I'm the only girl… Well, enjoy this story and learn about my character!**

* * *

_6 years ago, PSA HQ, Club Penguin Isle. 19:19, 11-17-2006._

Two penguins were in a dark room, with only one light bulb above the table where the two penguins sit. One of them looked up. He wore a black fedora, a suit and tie; he was a green penguin, probably one from the USA. He eyed the dark blue penguin wearing a lab coat before him. The dark blue penguin looked up and slid a file to the green penguin. The green penguin opened the file and looked at the first page. There was a picture of a girl, with dark red, short curly hair, wearing a brown coat. She must've came from the 7 o'clock ferry to Club Penguin, and probably from Rusca, because of the Ruscan flag that was fluttering on top of the ferry. She didn't have any luggage with her, just her clothes. The green penguin looked at the dark blue penguin as he said.

"I want you to find the girl." The dark blue penguin said. "She caught our attention. Agent Clinton already caught her doing things 10 year olds don't usually do."

The green penguin raised an eyebrow "Like what, G?"

"She's acquired for metal, and recently in her rented igloo, she's been making… weapons." G said.

"Alright. That is unusual. What do you want me to do with her once I have her?" the green penguin asked.

"Send her to the Academy. She might even have a better chance there." G said and stood up, leaving the green penguin, but before he walked out, he looked back "She's a good girl, I tell you. I know she'll change the Agency. You can see that, right Mike?"

Mike grinned, "I see that sir. Well good night." He said and Gary disappeared. He looked through the file then left as well, he's got a mission to do tomorrow.

* * *

_6 years later, EPF HQ, Club Penguin Isle. 05-30-2013, 07:31._

**In the POV of the Agent**

The arrow whizzed past me and I look up, the apple on my head is gone and is now on the wall an inch above my head. I look at the archer with green eyes.

"You're getting better, Crash." I compliment as he puts down his bow. I met him in the Academy, a very courageous boy he was. Had the guts to ask for my name, and to ask me to be his dance partner during Gym at one point. But now we're both generals of major divisions of the EPF, so we hangout less.

"It's all in concentration." He smirked and quickly threw a lightning quick punch at me; I dodge and flip him with the same fist. In the process he kicks me on the head and I stumble, and hit the mat I was on. Before he could kick me, I jumped up and hit him on the forehead. He stumbles backwards and I kick him on the stomach, making him fall quick. I place a foot on his chest so that he couldn't move.

"I win this round Jason." I say and placed my foot off him. He stood up and patted me on the back.

"I don't know how I lost to a girl." He huffed "But hey, good sportsmanship like what the instructor said."

I look at him. He may look so innocent, but he isn't one to mess up with. I've seen him in action, and it wasn't pretty. He's willing to break several bones without batting an eyelash; he's sometimes a violent boy. Then someone walks in.

"Hello Jason. Everest." He said. Everest is my codename in the Force, and they began calling me that when I became general.

"Hello Mike." Both of us cheerfully say. Well not that cheerful for me, I reserve my cheerful attitude for different times. Mike found me and sent me to the Academy, telling me I could change the Agency, change the course of history, and storm the Agency and make it the best. It seems that what he said was true; I've changed this Agency and made the Anti-Terrorism Division a leading division.

"Gary needs you in the Archive Room, Everest." Mike continued. "He says it's something important."

I nod, "Alright. See you Jason on the 2 o'clock meeting, that is," I say and leave the room.

* * *

I take a step in the room. It was dark and file cabinets were the only things in the room, well except the table in the center of the room. Gary was sifting through files but noticed my existence in the room; he turned and smiled at me.

"Hello Tvarkov." He said to me. Tvarkov's my surname, a well-known surname in the Force.

"Yeah hi, what is it you want?" I ask. Taking a seat.

"I want you to update your file. We placed the KIA stamp on it by accident after the mission; we thought you were really dead. So update the file and give it to me ASAP. Did I make myself clear?" he asked.

He was talking about the mission I had two weeks ago, with a disastrous mission with Project: Infinite. They'd be gone, for now. He slid the file across the table and it bumped my arm. I look at it and I look at G, but he's gone. I sigh and open to the first page. I smirk and stared at the general information that was on every file in the EPF.

**NAME: ROGUE ALYSSA T. TVARKOV  
DATE OF BIRTH: 05-15-1997**

**RANK AND DIVISION: GENERAL OF THE ANTI-TERRORISM DIVISION**

**SECURITY LEVEL CLEARACE: LEVEL 12**

**HOMELAND: THE RUSSIAN FEDERATION**

**SPECIES: NORTHERN PENGUIN**

* * *

**Hello again! So you've met my Russian character! Congrats! Well, maybe I should give you guys a word bank, da?**

**Rusca- The parody of Russia**

**USA- United States of Antarctica (you know what this parody's)**

**Well that's the only words that we don't really understand that's in this one-shot. Well, next up is Chub777! Catch you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pizza Problem

_**Author's Note: **__Hi, I'm Chub777, one of the users and authors of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Please be sure to read the first story to meet Rogue Tvarkov. If you have, let's learn about my characters. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a sunny morning on Club Penguin Island. Everyone was doing their own thing; penguins were having fun racing each other on Ski Hill and others were busy reading the newspaper at the Coffee Shop.

Chub Adelie waddled into the local Pizza Parlor. Chub, also known as Chub 777, was a well-known penguin on the island. He was a daredevil and an adventurer, seizing opportunities when they come up. He was also an astronaut and had flown into space a few times. Many knew him.

Following behind Chub was his younger brother, Buhc Adelie. Also known as Buhc 777, he was similar to his brother. He liked adventures as well. However, he was also a professional hockey player and an airline pilot. Many also knew Buhc, but he was often shadowed by his more famous brother. The two brothers came from a large and wealthy family, the Adelie Family.

The two waddled into the parlor. The smell of the lovely pizza wafted towards them as they both entered. Beautiful music from a piano in the corner of the room flowed around as waiters frantically ran about delivering orders to impatient customers. Chub went up towards a podium and began to relay his order.

"Ah, I would like to hav-"

"I'm sorry the Pizza Parlor is closed today! Sorry for the inconvenience!"

The waiter at the podium immediately pushed Chub and Buhc out into the cold snow and slammed the door on them.

"What is going on?" asked Buhc.

"I don't know…"

Chub got up and peered through the glass doors into the Pizza Parlor. Everything seemed fine. Chub sighed and began to waddle away with Buhc following. However, both of their stomachs grumbled and they looked back at the parlor.

"Oh, I _am _hungry," said the two in unison.

Chub ran back to the parlor and tried to bust down the door. Buhc followed and tried to do the same. A waiter inside hurriedly went up and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're no-"

Chub pushed the waiter to the side and they both went inside. Everything seemed normal.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but the Pizza Parlor is closed."

Chub pointed inside towards the penguins inside.

"Oh really?"

"Well…er…umm…"

"Can I just _please_ have _a_ pizza?"

"That's the problem, sir. The Pizzatron 3000 is broken! We can't make any new pizzas!"

"Let me take a look…"

"Of course, sir! We cannot do anything without the Pizzatron. This way…"

The waiter led Chub and Buhc inside into the kitchen. They both looked around and saw the scene. It was chaos. Hot Sauce was splattered all over the place. Smoke was belching out of one end of the machine while plain pizza bases were being fired out of the other. Sparks and noises emanated from everywhere as many cautious waiters tried to fix the machine.

"Did you try and contact Gary the Gadget Guy?" suggested Buhc.

"Yes we did," replied the waiter. "However, he said he was busy…something about eliminating putrid fish…I don't know…"

Chub and Buhc stood in front of the machine. They did not know where to start.

"Darn," said Chub. "You've got yourselves a _really_ broken machine…"

Chub tried to play around with the knobs and switches on the side of the Pizzatron as the waiters backed off. The problem didn't solve itself. Buhc, however tried to mash the buttons on the machine, but even that didn't work. After what seemed like an hour of mashing, bashing and clanging, the two Adelie brothers gave up and Buhc delivered a strong kick to the machine.

"ARGH!"

At that, the machine sputtered and began to wind down. The smoke and pizzas stopped coming out of the machine and everything went quiet. Then, suddenly, there was a loud _bang _and more smoke filled the room. The small explosion pushed everyone to the floor. As the smoke cleared, everyone looked at the machine and saw that it's state. It was broken. The Pizzatron 3000 was dented in many places. The many pipes connected to it were all broken and mangled. Chub got up and dusted himself.

"Well…that's fixed…I think…"

Buhc got up and dusted himself off as well.

"What about the pizzas?"

"I guess we'll have to make them manually," replied a waiter.

"If only Gary was here…"

At that sentence, Gary appeared out of nowhere.

"You wanted my assistance?" asked Gary.

"Ah Gary!" exclaimed Chub. "We're so glad to see you! Can you fi-"

"Make it quick," said Gary. "I need to be on my way to...er…_eliminate putrid fish_…"

"What's wrong with the Pizzatron?" asked Buhc.

Gary hastily inspected the machine.

"These pipes and gadgets can be fixed easily," said Gary. "However, you'll be needing to replace the Brass Gears in the machine. That's what makes the machine run."

"Brass Gears?" asked Chub.

"Yes," replied Gary. "Listen, I've got to go. Come and…_call_ me at the Everyday Phoning Facility."

"But wait-"

But Chub was too late. Gary had instantly left.

The waiter went up to Chub.

"Okay. We'll fix and clean up. You get Gary and those Brass Gears…"

"Sure," replied Chub. "I'll do it now…"

"What? But I'm _hungry_," complained Buhc.

"We all are," replied Chub. "But now, we've got pizza to rescue…"

The two exited the Pizza Parlor and headed for the Everyday Phoning Facility, at the Ski Village. Chub was right: they _had_ pizza to rescue…and rescue them they shall…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Thank you for reading this short story. Please be sure to visit the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki to read more of these stories by many more amazing authors. We offer an entire universe of adventure, mysteries, fun and so much more! Now that you have met the two Adelie brothers, get ready for our next author: Nicktang!_


	3. Chapter 3:Problems and Reflection

Hello! You've seen Rogue and Chub's character, am I correct?

Rogue: How could you say my name to the readers!

Oh, sorry. Well, dear readers, ARB is Rogue.

Rogue: (sighs) And you had to say my name.

Oh well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3- Problems and Reflection

_South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport,South Pole City, USA_

_10:45pm_

"WHADDA YOU MEAN THE FLIGHT WAS CANCELED?" I yelled at the still-smiling staff at the SkyJet Airways office.

"I'm sorry, sir, but due an engine problem, the plane had to be grounded." she replied.

"Don't you have other planes? Isn't South Pole City Metro a HUB for Skyjet Airways?"

"It's Dance Party Friday, sir. All the pilots are in a club somewhere in the city."

"O_O... Who celebrates that?" I grumbled to myself, "Thanks, anyways."

The customer service lady just nodded and smiled. But I think she was petrified, as I could see sweat rolling down her face, and she was practically trembling.

Of all days that a flight to be cancelled, it had to be today, and it had to be my flight.

"CURSE YOU, DIRECTOR BENNY!" I yelled once again. Up in my head, I could hear snickering voices. But first things first, I was stuck in South Pole City, and I would be a day late for my break after a month long of exhausting work.

Taking the metro to the Grand Station, I decided to take that Antarctic Express. However, I was left with uncomfortable seats, and could not sleep a wink with all the stresses.

* * *

_Igloo #41, ERD Drive 2, East Residential Divide, Zipline RCP Server, Club Penguin, USA_

_6:54am_

I opened the door of my igloo, closed it, and fell asleep on my bed. Wait, penguins don't sleep on beds unless they're sick...oh wait, I was really tired. So, I guess that counts as sickness?

ZZzzzZZZzzz...

* * *

_12.34pm_

I woke up to the hustle and bustle of lunch hour and to the growling of my stomach. I hadn't eaten for the past 12 hours.

"Might as well get some pizza."

Changing back into TCP servers, I headed for the Pizza Parlor, where I met my colleagues, Chub and Buhc.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hey, Nick!"

"Just finished lunch, no?"

"Unfortunately, no. The Pizzatron is broken. They're not dishing out pizzas like they should," Chub replied.

"WHAT?! MAYOR MCFLAPP!" I burst out.

The brothers stared at me as if I was a lunatic

"What, wot wot, can't there be some excitement in the story, wot?"

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Nick, you do realize that there has to be a climax and all, otherwise the story would be boring." Chub noted.

"I think we'd better get going," Buhc said.

"Why not I come along with you two? I'll just go and grab something from my igloo," I say.

"Alright. See you then!" the two said.

With that, the two Adelie brothers set off.

I quickly ran back to my igloo to get my gun.

Blowing the dust off my rifle, I thought of my first day as an agent.

* * *

_6 years ago_

I started off as a newbie for the PSA, as with my colleague Rogue (We'll come to that later).

It turned out I was the rookie for that period. It was until G (reluctantly) let me try handling a rifle. I went to the PSA Rifle Range in The Academy for target practice.

Nervously, I pulled the trigger.

BAM!

The score sheet came close to me.

Bull's-Eye!

"No, that can't be right," I muttered to myself. G just stared.

"That...that was amazing!"

I tried once more. Again and again., I hit a perfect 10 each time.

Soon I began to improve rapidly (It turned out, as I would learn a few years later, Rookie had taken on the clumsiness I had.)

* * *

"Hey, Nick!"

It was Chub, rattling on the door.

"I'm coming!"

The three of us walked to the EPF Command Room

EPF Command Room, EPF HQ, Deacon Region, Zipline RCP Server, Club Penguin, USA

"...So Culldrome won in the end?"

"Well, yeah. It certainly was a nightmare. A BIG one," Buhc replied.

I didn't pay attention to where I was going, and smacked into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Nick!"

I recognize that English with a hint of a Russian accent.

It was my colleague, Rogue.

"Rogue? What're you doing here?" I ask, completely oblivious of her presence. I mean, I could've sworn there was no one before me!

She swiped away the nearly invisible dust from her white polo. "I just came from the Archives Room. Quickly updated my file. Anything wrong?"

I shake my head "Nah.. It's just that I haven't seen you for a while."

She nods in agreement "Yeah. Work here work there. But don't worry, I can still manage."

Chub looks at her with confusion "What do you mean manage?"

"Manage. You know, can still handle the stress and that. So, where you guys going?"

Me, Chub and Buhc looked at each other "Training Room 1."

Rogue smirks, "Well be careful. Jason Crash is in there, too. So be wary, he might challenge you to something."

I laugh along with the Adelie brothers as the Russian agent smirked. We've seen Rogue, now Jason? Now this is some day we're having.

* * *

Hello again! Now you know my character! Next chapter, well, you'll have to wait and see.

Rogue: (facepalms) You HAD to reveal to them the plan?

Oh well, bye for now! (Runs away from the steaming Southeast Asian)


End file.
